Paradiso
by Kirishtu
Summary: They go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other. A promise made on the cusp of death is one you can't escape. Not that Greed wants to.


Originally posted on aff 2008-08-13

What is Dante's remains Dante's.

Envy stared at the woman and the man kneeling helplessly in the middle of a transmutation circle. The man was smiling, something no one else in his position would ever do, just watching Envy. He could see the hope in the man's dark eyes, the feelings he had for him, and Envy wondered for a brief moment if there wasn't a way he could grab that man and escape with him before Dante took a piece of his hide for his betrayal. As much as he hated the woman, he couldn't defy her. She was his only chance of finding that bastard, after all.

"What are you waiting for?" Dante crooned. "You know what to do."

Envy swallowed, feeling young for the first time in his hundreds of years. Jakob was smiling. He shouldn't be smiling. He should be groveling in fear, groveling for his life, begging to be forgiven for his transgression. Envy's fist curled in anger. It wasn't fair. Jakob shouldn't be smiling in the face of his own death! The small homunculus took quick steps forward into that transmutation circle, hands finding Jakob's throat and squeezing, bearing the man down. He was straddling his hips, hips he knew and loved and hated so much, and pressed down on that vulnerable throat.

Everything that had happened was Jakob's fault. Dante's anger with him was Jakob's fault. Envy kept squeezing, watching Jakob's eyes go wide in the realization Envy wasn't kidding around, that he was going to die here. He didn't struggle, just watching Envy with those dark eyes.

"Hate me," Envy hissed. "I want you to hate me. I don't want to see those eyes of yours filled with anything but hate."

Those dark eyes narrowed at those words, but the expression in them didn't change. They were still warm, still filled with the emotions Envy hated so much. Jakob's lips were moving, whispering out words with his last breaths. Envy leaned down, wanting to hear those words, adding more and more pressure to Jakob's throat. His eyes were growing bloodshot, clouding with death and Envy kept adding pressure, kept strangling the man because she was watching. It seemed perfect to her. Having one lover murder the other because one had decided to defy her and taste the sweet ambrosia Dante wanted to keep for herself.

Envy pretended the tears in his eyes were of frustration that Jakob just wouldn't die and stop tormenting him with those stupid whispered words. But he listened to Jakob, head turned to the side just slightly so he could listen to the human's words without seeming like trying not to watch the man he loved die.

Jakob's voice was strained, choking for every bit of air that escaped his lungs and wasn't allowed back into them. "Ein," he was saying, "Ein."

"Shut up." Envy croaked.

"I promise you," Jakob whispered, "I promise you I'll find you. I promise you I'll love you no matter what. Ein."

"Shut. Up."

"Ein… my… heart… belongs… to… you..."

"SHUT UP!"

SNAP

Jakob's head lolled beneath Envy's hands, his neck snapped in two. Blood covered Envy's hands, his sheer strength alone having ripped open Jakob's throat. The homunculus rose from that body he knew so well and stepped back, one step at a time, staring at the blood on his hands. Dante was laughing and he hated her. He hated her so much. But he didn't move once he stepped from the circle, watching dispassionately as Dante knelt by that transmutation circle. He knew what was coming and he knew if he didn't stay here to watch, he'd be tortured worse than what he'd just done.

The light of alchemy lit up the basement and Envy watched that body twist and become a misshapen lump of flesh and blood and bone. It was horrifying to watch, but Envy forced himself to keep his eyes on that circle. He heard Dante laughing as he was finally allowed to leave the room, considering Dante wished to have this moment to herself, to see how much this new homunculus remembered. Envy washed his hands free of his once-lover's blood and smashed his fist through the wall to pretend that the pain he felt had come from the angry blow and not the hole in his heart.

"So you're Envy," the new homunculus didn't quite ask it, smiling that awful smile at the smaller creature.

"And you're Greed. We know each other's names now, good for you." Envy refused to look at the newborn homunculus, turning the pages of the alchemy book he was reading.

"Do you remember the promise I made you?"

Now Envy was staring at the homunculus that was wearing Jakob's face, eyes wide. He quickly schooled his features into an uncaring mask, going back to reading though he could hardly concentrate on the words on the page.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not." Greed moved closer to the smaller homunculus, standing too close to him for Envy to be comfortable, making it harder for Envy to concentrate on the book. But it was appearances, Envy knew, because she was watching them.

"You're smarter this time around," Envy said softly.

"I remember and she thinks I don't."

"She should've picked a different sin."

"Oh, no, she picked the right one. She's just so self-absorbed that she doesn't realize what she's done."

Envy looked at Greed now, giving a cruel smile. "Are you planning on doing what I think you're doing?"

"I'm fucking Greed. I want everything." He was smiling, hands on his hips, not quite looking at Envy. But the green-haired homunculus understood the words. He shook his head a little bit and propped his chin on a fist.

"Everything, huh?"

"Yeah, isn't that something you can be?"

"Don't push it."

Greed laughed and waved his hand a bit in a dismissal. When he sobered enough, he turned to lean against Envy's windowsill and folded his arms across his chest. "Will you come with me?"

"You know I can't."

"It's not that you can't, it's that you won't."

"Then there's your answer," Envy growled, growing annoyed. The younger homunculus had just been born not a week ago and he was already planning on running away. Did Jakob's stupidity carry over along with his memories?

"What reason do you have to follow her, Envy?"

Envy frowned, unable to answer. Greed said nothing more, simply walked away, knowing he was being summoned before Dante even had to scream. Envy clenched a tight fist and watched the man walk away, cursing him. Envy cursed himself for good measure, unable to procure an answer for the younger's question and unable to stomach the thought that Greed would still submit to that woman. But Envy understood the game all too well and so did Greed. Greed needed time to get used to his powers, to get used to his body, and staying here while he was still weak was as careful as he would be. It was only a matter of time.

It came too soon for Envy.

"Come with me," Greed whispered.

Envy shook his head. "No."

Greed stared at him for a long while before he gave a grin and a shrug. Then he was gone, running from Dante, from her scheme, escaping out into the world to be true to his heart. Part of Envy was angry that he was chosen to bring Greed back. Part of him writhed with joy. How ironic that Greed chose to meet him in that same basement all those years ago where he had been born.

"You should come back willingly," Envy said as he stepped toward the man sitting in the middle of the faded circle.

"You know I can't do that," Greed replied. Envy frowned at the exhaustion in that voice, moving around the man to face him, staring at him in the moonlight. Dark eyes met his own, filled with exhaustion from the constant attacks and from running.

"Yeah," Envy said softly, sitting down before the younger. "I know."

"Remember the promise I made you?" Greed asked.

Envy frowned. "What is with you and that stupid promise? Of course I remember!"

"Then you know you're everything to me. When I'm with you, I want for nothing."

"Greed, you sappy moron," Envy sighed. He reached out then and drew the younger homunculus into a hug. "I hate you so much."

"I love you too." Greed replied tiredly, head simply resting on Envy's shoulders.

They shared that moment, the two so wrapped up in each other that Envy didn't want to let go again. But he had to, he knew, because Dante demanded it. Still. He drew back and looked at the exhaustion in his Greed's eyes, and knew that if he asked Greed to, Greed would give up. He knew that if he asked Greed to, Greed would surrender. Envy wanted Greed to surrender, but not to Dante.

"Greed, you made a promise to me, right? That I was your heart? That you would find me, no matter what?"

"Yeah." Greed gave a grin. "I promised you that. Greed and Envy go hand in hand. Can't have one without the other."

"It's a promise made at death, you know." Envy stroked Greed's lips. "You can't escape from those."

"Why would I want to escape from you?"

"Shut the hell up." Envy snarled as he crushed their mouths together. Greed simply purred, hands moving to splay against Envy's shoulders, pulling the smaller body closer to his own. Envy snarled as he tasted blood, knowing the wounds to be inconsequential, but he kept snarling anyway, biting at Greed's lips until they were ragged and bloody, his own much the same for Greed wasn't about to be outdone.

It was a taboo they were about to commit again and Envy couldn't bring himself to care. It was the last moment he'd have with Greed for a long time, he knew, and he wanted it to be as memorable as possible.

Off came the skin tight clothing the two wore, teeth and nails breaking skin to draw blood, Greed visibly fighting to keep the carbon shield from appearing in response to Envy's clawing, both a naked, bloody mess of tangled limbs. Hips ground against each other, delicious friction waking libidos long denied. Envy kissed those sculpted muscles of Greed's stomach, nuzzling down through that line of dark hair, giving no preamble before he took Greed's cock into his mouth and went down on that monster. Greed's fingers caught in his hair and tugged as the broader man writhed beneath him, his cock hard in his throat. All Envy could do was bob his head in time with Greed's hips as the younger homunculus fucked his mouth, teeth scraping along rock hard flesh, biting hard simply because he could.

Greed was loving every minute of it too, Envy's nails pricking his thighs as the elder homunculus sucked him off, his hands fists in that emerald hair, keeping Envy's head in place as his hips bucked up into that sweet mouth. It was everything he remembered from Jakob and more. Envy snarled and growled and choked, forcing himself back and feeling strands of hair ripped from his scalp. He snarled softly at the defacement but grinned as he crawled up Greed's body, bruising those sculpted abs with his teeth. Envy gasped as he felt Greed buck against him, rolling them to pin the smaller body beneath him. No words were spoken as Greed grabbed a hold of Envy's legs, forcing them up to his ears and apart, stretching out those knees and forcing those legs to their full extension.

Envy felt the scream bubble up from his abdomen and escape from his mouth as he felt Greed's cock pushing into his body. It was a good scream, a scream of mixed pain and pleasure and DAMN if he didn't want it more now than he ever did before. His muscles broke around that thick organ, blood easing the way for Greed to slide in all the way to the hilt. He wasted no time then, hips pulling back and shoving forward, flesh parting for those brutal strokes. Envy was howling, scratching deep lines on Greed's biceps and shoulders, wounds healing almost instantly only to be reopened with a new scratch, each wave of pleasure coming with a wave of pain.

Greed rolled them again, hands on Envy's hips, pulling that smaller body onto his cock over and over again, driving up into him to bruise his insides and his prostate, hissing as that body kept getting tighter around him.

"Fuck," Envy gasped, "Greed! I'm going to come!"

"I know." Greed replied breathily, slamming harder and harder up into that tight, bloody passage, watching his lover ride him.

Envy's nails scored deep lines on Greed's chest, his eyes heated by emotions he refused to give voice to, but Greed knew anyway. They just kept moving, knowing they would be sweaty and bloody and sore when they were done. But neither of them cared, just moving and feeling one another.

Envy's sphincter muscles became impossibly tight without warning, his own cock jumping as orgasm swept over his body, mouth opening in a hoarse cry of the younger homunculus' name as he came. Hot white ribbons splattered against Greed's open wounds, stinging them as he was squeezed by the constricting muscles of Envy's ass. Greed hissed as the scratches burned, but hissed more so as his own organ began to twitch, feeling his seed filling every inch of Envy's insides. The smaller homunculus groaned as his muscles twitched, feeling liquid drip from his stretched opening when Greed pulled him up and off him, holding him close.

"You're the one who's going to seal me up, aren't you?" Greed asked softly.

Envy nodded against his shoulder. "Don't have much of a choice."

"Well," Greed said softly as he helped Envy stand up, "better make it look good then."

The pair dressed in silence after cleaning themselves up and Greed sighed, canting his head to the left. Envy moved to the indicated place and pulled out the burlap sack, moving back over to the younger homunculus, watching him weaken before his eyes. He gave Greed one last lingering kiss.

"Wait for me?" Envy asked softly.

Greed just gave a grin, closed his eyes, and was still.

Envy pretended the tears in his eyes were from the phantom pains in his back and ass and not the pain he felt in his chest.


End file.
